


Red Alert vs the My Little Ponies

by ladydragon76



Series: Prank [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: red alert, genre: crack, series: prank, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> <a href="http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=904633#t904633">Prompt</a> from kitemasquerade: Red Alert and a security room full of My Little Ponies, because I'm sitting here and glanced over to at my own little herd and they're all staring at me. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Alert vs the My Little Ponies

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Red Alert  
>  **Summary:** [Prompt](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/71609.html?thread=904633#t904633) from kitemasquerade: Red Alert and a security room full of My Little Ponies, because I'm sitting here and glanced over to at my own little herd and they're all staring at me. XD  
>  **Warning:** No My Little Ponies were harmed in the making of this fic.  
>  **Notes:** // _Italics_ // = comm only. //Regular// = Spoken out loud and over comm.

Red Alert entered the complex code into the security office keypad, optics and scanners on high alert for anyone that might be trying to sneak in behind him, as well as any traps that may have been set inside the office. All was well, and he hurried in, turning to give the corridor one last searching look before closing and locking the door.

The day was quiet, but Red Alert kept his optics glued to the monitors. He made notes for the next staff meeting on a datapad, writing by touch alone. It was therefore quite a shock, when his shift ended -and then Ratchet began harassing him an hour later- that he turned and spotted the little pink wad of plastic staring up at him from _right beside_ his elbow.

“Ahh!” Red Alert flailed, nearly falling out of his chair in shock.

He stared for a moment, then frantically began checking the door lock codes. _How_ had anyone gotten in to his office, and _that_ close, without him realizing?!

Ratchet was hounding him again, threatening to come get him if he didn’t go refuel and get some recharge. Red Alert replied with a tart acknowledgement, then frowned at the little toy. He threw it in a desk drawer, and stormed out, pausing only to be sure his office was properly locked.

~ | ~

Red Alert repeated his usual process the next morning, entering his office with all the standard checks. Everything was in order, no tampering with the lock, no sign of anything untoward.

It was therefore quite a shock when the door slid open to reveal every surface of his office _covered_ in the little plastic horses.

Bright, rainbow hues blotted out everything!

Red Alert could not even manage the startled cry in his surprise, the sound choking off with a short burst of static. He stared, optics wide, and a little spark dancing up one of his helm finials.

//Prowl,// Red Alert sent in as calm a tone as he could manage.

// _Acknowledged_.//

//There seems to have been… an invasion of my Security Office.//

“Wow.” Red Alert jumped, and whirled around to face Sideswipe. “Maybe it was a Cthulhu?” he asked, leaning to get a better look into the office.

//You!//

// _Who?_ // Prowl asked, voice tense.

Red Alert narrowed his optics. //Sideswipe,// he hissed.

The red menace held up his hands, and stepped back in retreat. “Whoa! I’m just delivering this,” he pointed to the datapad in his hand while holding it out, “on Ironhide’s orders.”

“Of course,” Red Alert bit the words out. //Report to Prowl.// He heard Prowl’s muttered curse before the comm was closed, then huffed into his office.

~ | ~

For days it went on. Everywhere Red Alert went, his office, his quarters, the cupboard he opened in the common room, even the drawer in the store room where the extra datapads were kept.

It was inconceivable. And he was the _only_ one finding the garishly colored damn things! What he and Prowl could not figure out was just how Sideswipe was managing it. The thought of the menace made Red Alert growl.

He _would_ figure it out! And then Sideswipe would regret it!

~ | ~

He covered his mouth to stop the increasingly difficult to resist giggles, beginning to understand the draw of playing pranks. If everything went this well, he could see himself becoming quite creative on occasion. On screen, Sideswipe walked the carefree walk of the truly innocent down the corridor, then entered his quarters.

Electro-disruptor engaged, frame tucked into the far corner of Red Alert’s office, Mirage had to shut off his vocalizer as Red Alert opened his desk drawer.

“GAH!” He went down, arms and legs flailing, making so much racket, that the snort from Mirage’s vents went unheard.

In the drawer, where the original My Little Pony had been thrown nearly a week previous, were now two dozen identical models.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
